Kiss of the Dragon
by Natalia Malfoy
Summary: [Title changed!] Ginny spends the summer in New York City. She becomes best friends with a local group of witches and becomes a whole new person, which finally makes people notice her. (DMGW)
1. Goodbye London, Hello New York!

**+*+*+*+**

**Disclaimer:****  I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I made up some things and people but that's it… I get no money from this so don't sue me!**

**Rated:****  R – for things that I can't list because they aren't in this chapter besides some language… sorry but deal with it…**

**Author's Notes:****  Please, please, please review me!**

**+*+*+*+**

**Nothing Is What It Seems **

**Chapter One:  Goodbye London, Hello New York!**

The bright orange sun's heat was beating down onto the freshly cut green grass and clear blue lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were absolutely no signs of life, however. All of the students were crammed into their dormitories or common rooms packing up all of their last minute belongings and getting prepared to set off for their homes for the summer holidays. Most of the students of Hogwarts were not exceptionally thrilled about having to return home for the summer; they wanted to stay at the vast, old, castle with their friends and other classmates.

Gryffindor Tower was occupied with people running around trying to find things they might've lost and making sure they said goodbye to all their friends. However, sitting alone in a large chair near the open window was a petite redheaded girl. She looked younger than she actually was but she was still a very beautiful girl. 

Virginia Weasley was one of the few students who were looking forward to going home for the summer holidays. She didn't have very many close friends. She had a handful of people she talked to sometimes like Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey, but no best friends she could share everything with. However, she was going to spend the entire summer in America, New York City to be exact, with her Aunt Hilary, Uncle Jeremy, and their children so she knew she was going to finally have a fantastic summer.

Jeremy Weasley was Arthur Weasley's younger brother. He had met and married a Muggle, Hilary West, when visiting a small Wizarding town in Maine. They settled down in New York City after getting married without informing the rest of the Weasley family. Fortunately, when Jeremy told her of his Wizarding background, she understood completely and didn't become frightened or try divorce him. They now had four children, all of which were magical, with one on the way. 

The petite redhead was staring out the window at the ripples of clear blue lake. She wasn't staring at the lake for any particular reason – she was just thinking. She wanted to start her fifth year at Hogwarts off right. Spending the summer to become an all new Virginia Angeline Weasley. She was no longer going to be the quiet and shy Dream Team follower, but she going to become her own person – the person she had always wanted to be.

"Ginny, hurry up!" She heard her older brother, Ron, yell from across the crowded common room. She sighed sadly and got up from the oversized chair. As she walked toward him she folded her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Ron?" she asked, softly. "Oh, good. You came. Are you finished packing yet? We need to get going!" he said, loudly. Ron had to be one of the loudest Weasley's because not even her other older brother's could get as loud as he could. "I've been finished with my packing since yesterday evening. I'm all ready to go," she said, softly, looking down at her feet.

Ginny spent the next hour sitting in that same red oversized chair, waiting for the clock to strike 10 am. When it finally did she got up from her chair, grabbed her trunk and put it in the pile near the door and walked out of Gryffindor Tower on her way to Hogsmeade to get on the Hogwart's Express that would take her to King's Cross Station where she'd meet up with her parents and her uncle.

She was so caught up in her thoughts by the time she actually got onto the Hogwart's Express she wasn't watching where she was headed and sat down in a compartment occupied by Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. The three Slytherins were sitting near the window while the little Gryffindor sat near the entrance. When the little Gryffindor sat down the three Slytherins began watching her. They were all confused but none of them spoke up just yet. When they realized she didn't know they were there as well Draco decided it was time for her to know.

"Hello," he said, casually, with a smirk on his pale face. Ginny looked up slowly from her shoes that she had been staring intently at. She looked over each of the Slytherins carefully. "Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here," she said as she got up to leave the compartment. "Why don't you stay?" asked Pansy. Draco and Blaise looked at her as if she was crazy to let a Gryffindor sit with them but Pansy had always secretly wanted another girl to talk to. Ginny looked at Pansy and then reluctantly sat back down. She was too frightened to do anything that may make the Slytherins upset.

Pansy stood up and moved to sit closer to the redhead. "So, I'm Pansy. And you are?" she asked, smirking. Ginny coughed but tried to cover it up, "Ginny." She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip, hoping they wouldn't realize she was a Weasley. "Well, Ginny. That's Draco and that's Blaise," said Pansy, cheerfully, pointing to each of the boys. Draco smirked and Blaise nodded; both of the boys were the most gorgeous guys in Hogwarts – no one would be surprised if even the other guys in school wanted one of them. "So, Ginny. What are you doing this summer?" asked Pansy, curiously.

Ginny looked over to Pansy shyly. "Oh, I'm going to spend the summer in New York," she answered. Pansy looked confused, "Is New York in America?" Ginny nodded slowly and Blaise snorted. "Why the bloody hell wouldn't it be in America? It isn't fucking in any other bloody country now, is it?" said Draco, coldly glaring at the blonde girl. Ginny was shocked. She had never heard someone use such language since her father and Percy got into that huge argument a few years before. She looked cautiously over at Draco who was now staring out the window.

"Um - maybe I should - er - go," said Ginny, scared of another outburst by the Slytherin Prince. She quickly got up to go but this time Pansy didn't try to make her stay. "Goodbye Ginny," said Pansy as Ginny left the compartment. 

Ginny opened the door to another compartment closer to the back of the train and luckily it was empty. She took the seat near the window and looked out at the cloudless, light, blue sky. _"I wonder if the sky in America is just like ours,"_ she thought. About twenty minutes before the Hogwart's Express was scheduled to stop in Kings Cross Station, Ginny changed into her Muggle clothes. They weren't very attractive clothes – an old, long, gray skirt and an old white button up shirt. Her bright auburn hair was thrown up untidily once she was finished dressing.

She continued to gaze out the window into the clear blue sky until she heard a bang on the compartment door. "Ginny? Are you in there?" asked Hermione. Ginny groaned, stood up slowly, and opened the compartment door. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked in and sat down next to each other across from Ginny. "Hey guys," said Ginny, smiling. "Hey," said Ron. "Hey Gin," said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

The remainder of the train ride was entirely uneventful. Harry and Ron played a few games of Wizard's Chess. Hermione and Ginny were pretty quiet throughout the whole journey. Hermione read though, as usual, the entire time Harry and Ron were playing chess and Ginny mainly stared out the window into the beautiful sapphire sky.

Finally, at 6 pm, the Hogwart's Express came to a halt in King's Cross Station. Ginny followed the Dream Team off the huge, magnificent, train. They hadn't spoken to her since they had first entered her compartment and they still weren't now. Ginny sighed and followed them anyway. Ginny was always the follower of the Dream Team. _"Not next year,"_ she told herself, smiling. _"Next year is going to be MY year. I'm finally going to be the real Virginia Angeline Weasley that the world hasn't seen yet. They wont know what hit them."_

Ginny looked down the sidewalk toward the barrier of platform 9 and three-quarters. Her mother, father, and uncle were not there but she noticed the Infamous Dream Team disappear through the secret barrier. _"Everyone must be on the other side,"_ she thought, as she walked through. She looked up and down the sidewalks but still nothing. She was getting nervous. Ron and Harry weren't nervous at all, however. They were standing near a stack of magazines, talking and looking at the black and white, non-moving, pictures.

Suddenly, Ginny saw three redheaded adults walking in the direction of her. She began to smile excitedly as she started to walk toward them. "Mummy! Daddy! Uncle Jeremy!" she yelled as she walked to them. "Hullo dear," said Mrs. Weasley, happily as she scooped her only daughter up for an enormous hug. "Hello Red!" said Uncle Jeremy, excitedly. "All ready to go to America?" he asked. Ginny quickly nodded while smiling cheerfully. "Well, lets get going then, Red," he said, seizing some of her luggage from the trolley.

Virginia looked out the window of her uncle's black rental car. They were on a packed freeway on their way to the Muggle airport. Ginny was extremely frightened; she had never been in an airplane before – she had just learned what an airplane was! All of a sudden, the rental car stopped in front of a large building with tons of huge glass windows that made the building look as if it was covered in a thick layer of ice. Jeremy exited the rental car and Ginny imitated him; he walked over to the door and grabbed a trolley for their bags. Once all the bags were all loaded onto the trolley, Jeremy and Ginny strolled into the Muggle airport.

The airport was full of Muggles coming and going from loads of doors from all directions and being greeted or seen off by friends and family. Ginny watched the Muggles with a close interest – her father was fascinated by Muggles and some of his obsession had worn off on Ginny. She took all of the airport in – the lights, chairs, floors, and everything else. She had a huge smile on her face until she spotted a large white airplane. Her smile quickly faded and was replaced by a very nervous look.

"Uncle Jeremy – er – are we getting on one of those?" asked Ginny, obviously rather frightened, pointing at a large white airplane. "Of course, Red," said Jeremy, winking at the scared little redhead. _"How can Muggles stand to travel on those things?"_ Ginny asked herself. "Ginny, say goodbye to London," said Jeremy as he walked onto the pathway to the airplane. "Goodbye," whispered Ginny as she followed her uncle through the dark pathway.

"Well, Gin. Welcome to New York City," said Uncle Jeremy as they got out of his red Mercedes. "Hello, New York," whispered Ginny as she got out of the car. Aunt Hilary got out of the front passenger seat and put a reassuring arm around Virginia, squeezing her shoulder a little. "You'll love it here, Virginia," said Hilary, trying to make Ginny feel better about being away from her parents for three full months. Out of Ginny's whole family, the only person that called her by her real name, Virginia, was her Aunt Hilary. Secretly, Ginny loved the name Virginia loads more than plain old Ginny. It made her feel important and a whole different person then when she was called Ginny.

Virginia Angeline Weasley, who was on her way to becoming an entirely new person, followed her aunt and uncle up the steps to their three story home in New York City. Jeremy opened the door and allowed Ginny to walk in first. Their living room was exquisite. Their flooring was done in a dark cherry wood that matched all the other wood furniture in the house and all of their chairs and couches were a gorgeous black leather. It was certainly the kind of house you definitely wouldn't expect a Weasley family to own.

"GIN!" yelled a four year old, redheaded, small girl who was running toward Virginia. Ginny picked the young girl up into a big hug, "Hello, Maddy!" Maddy was still in Ginny's arms as Hilary and Jeremy brought the remains of Ginny's bags into the living room. "Madison, can you please go get Natalia and the boys?" asked Hilary. Maddy jumped out of Ginny's arms and ran off down the hallway toward her brother's bedrooms. "Virginia, dear, can you manage getting your bags into the guestroom? I need to go start dinner; you remember where the guestroom is, right?" asked Hilary, as she walked out of the room. "Yes, Aunt Hilary," answered Ginny, picking up one of her bags and following Maddy down the hallway.

Once Ginny finished unpacking all of her things in her bedroom, Maddy ran in followed by a teenage girl that Ginny had never met or even seen before. She was tall with long, layered, dark reddish brown hair with black tips, and gorgeous grayish sea blue eyes; she looked utterly exotic. Ginny had never seen anyone that looked like her before at Hogwarts or even in London; she was dressed in super low-cut light denim jeans, a black tank top with a pink and white star in the middle of the front, and black beach sandals.

"Hi!" said the teenage girl. Ginny looked at the girl in front of her curiously, "Hello." Maddy looked absolutely ecstatic, "Gin! This is Natalia! She's our babysitter." Natalia smirked at Ginny, a smirk that was praiseworthy of a Malfoy. "Maddy, where's everyone else?" asked Ginny. Maddy, who was having a exceptionally hard time standing still, kept looking between Natalia and Ginny until she heard Ginny's voice. "I think they're still playing in Landon's bedroom," Madison answered. "Would you go get them, please?" asked Ginny. Madison nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

"So, is this your first time in New York?" asked Natalia, curiously, looking Ginny's tattered old clothes up and down slowly. Ginny was looking Natalia up and down slowly as well. "Yes," she answered, still staring at Natalia's clothes. "Oh, really? Well, the Muggle's can get pretty annoying but maybe me and my friends can show you around sometime?" she asked, calmly but secretly hoping Ginny would agree. Ginny looked somewhat shocked when Natalia had pretty much told her that she was a witch also but managed to nod in agreement. "Fantastic! We'll come by tomorrow around twelve," said Natalia, calmly yet again but with a hint of excitement.

Ginny laid down on the bed that was in the middle of the guest bedroom; she had just finished eating her first meal of the summer. She was overly stuffed and utterly exhausted. The entire room was done in black and white; Ginny thought it was amazing. The bed sheets were done in white while the wood bedposts were black. The carpet was a lovely gray and there were two fuzzy rugs laying on opposite sides of the large bedroom, one rug was white and the other was black. The rest of the wood furniture in the room was done in black, accurately matched to the bedposts.

The tiny redhead shut her chocolate-brown eyes for sleep but suddenly her thoughts were full of images of The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Ginny groaned in annoyance and opened her drowsy eyes. "Get out of my head, Harry!" she said through clenched teeth. It had been quite obvious that Virginia had had a massive crush on Harry Potter, her brother's best friend, since her very first year at Hogwarts but now that she was entering her fifth year, Harry was an obsession of her past that she was not allowing to continue. "I need someone else to like," she whispered into the darkness.

**Wow! Finally finished! I hope you all like it! Please review because it helps me get the next chapters up tons faster! While you wait for the next chapter why don't you go read my other story (The Twisted Secrets Of Forbidden Love). I think it's really good… maybe you will as well.**

**I'm making Natalia as if I was writing about myself. I wanted to put myself into a story for a while now and I finally have but trust me… she isn't the main character of this story. This is Ginny's story. It will eventually be DM/GW but don't expect it to be right away.**

**Go review now! If you review me… I'll review you! So, do it! Go on…**


	2. Metamorphosis

**+*+*+*+******

****

**Disclaimer:****  I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and any songs you might see don't belong to me either. I made up some things and people but that's it… I get no money from this so don't sue me!******

****

**Rated:****  R – for some things that will happen in later chapters but I don't give things away… so deal with it!******

**Author's Notes:****  Don't forget to review!******

****

**+*+*+*+******

**Nothing Is What It Seems ******

**Chapter Two:  Metamorphosis**

The sun shone bright through the silky white curtains of Ginny's summer bedroom and the early morning New York traffic was flooding the room with the sounds of cars, buses, and pedestrians. The tiny redhead rolled over, onto her left arm, in her fluffy white bed as the sunlight shining into her chocolate-brown eyes began to become a nuisance. The door of the bedroom swung open and a very young redheaded boy sleepily walked toward a sound asleep Ginny. 

"Gin, get up!" he yelled into her ear. She shook slightly at the sudden noise and sat up, rubbing her drowsy eyes. "Hello, Adam," she said, slowly.  The young boy smiled excitedly and threw his arms up, looking at Ginny expectantly. Ginny understood and bent down to pick him up.

Once he was on her bed he began to jump up and down. "Breakfast!" he yelled, giggling at the same time. Ginny laughed, "That's Aunt Hilary's job, little one." Adam continued to jump on the all white bed until it began to make Ginny dizzy. "Adam! Stop jumping," she ordered, irritated. He immediately stopped jumping, frowned, and sat down opposite of Ginny. "Why not?" he asked, grumpily. Ginny sighed. "Because I said so," she said. 

"I misseded you," said Adam, scratching his bright red hair. "I missed you too," Ginny said. Adam giggled enthusiastically, completely forgetting that he had just been annoyed with her. "How old are you now, dear?" asked Ginny; the last time she had seen this part of her family had been nearly 2 years prior. Adam stuck up four fingers, "Three." Ginny laughed, "No, Adam. This is three." She put up three fingers which Adam looked a while at before looking to his own and putting up three. "Three," he said, happily.

Aunt Hilary appeared in the doorway and watched her youngest son, Adam, with her niece, Ginny. "Virginia, dear, Natalia called this morning while you were asleep. She wants you to be ready to go by noon," Hilary said. Ginny nodded in understanding. "What time is it?" she asked, curiously. "It's nearly ten. That should be plenty of time to get ready; I just figured you'd like to catch up on your sleep," she answered, turning to leave the room, "Come on, Adam. I'll fix you some breakfast. Virginia, come down for breakfast whenever you're ready." Adam jumped off the bed and followed his mother out of the bedroom.

Ginny jumped off the messy bed and began rummaging through her belongings. "I have nothing nice to wear," Ginny said to herself. She leaned back on the cool wall and sighed, "I don't want to go anymore." Ginny shut her eyes and let the coldness of the wall calm her. She was so calm she didn't notice all the time that had gone by. The coldness of the hard, white wall cleared Ginny's head and she didn't notice her cousin, Skylar, enter her bedroom.

"Gin?" she asked, nervously. Ginny opened her eyes, which were now slowly filling with salty tears. She wiped the tears away, "Yes, Sky?" Skylar looked around nervously but entered the room all the way and sat down on the fluffy bed. "Mom told me to tell you that you have about an hour before Natalia gets here," she said, looking around the room at Ginny's belongings. Ginny tried to hide a sigh; Skylar heard it but decided to say nothing. Even though she was young, 10 to be precise, she knew when and when not to ask certain questions. "You better start getting ready," said Skylar as she walked out of the guestroom.

Sighing, Ginny got up from the carpeted ground and walked toward her trunk once more. This time, however, she grabbed a gray knee length skirt and a knitted white jumper. She walked into the bathroom holding her clothes and threw them onto the cold tile floor. She took her nightclothes off and stood in front of the large mirror in her underwear looking at her pale skin. "Too bad I'm not gorgeous then perhaps I'd look excellent in any kind of clothing, even my ancient hand-me-downs," she said into the large, empty bathroom.

The door to the bathroom opened and Ginny walked out ready to go, although she still was not looking forward to it. She grabbed her hairbrush off the nightstand and ran it through her messy red hair once before putting it up in a messy ponytail. She grabbed her old worn out shoes from her trunk and hastily put them on. Standing up and walking out of the door, she stopped in front of the mirror before she was fully out of the bedroom. She looked at herself in utter disgust before turning away and walking toward the spacious, luxurious living room.

Barely a moment after Ginny had collapsed into the comfortable black leather couch the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the room. She waited a second before getting up to answer the door. She slowly put her hand on the handle, let out a breath of air, and opened it to find herself face to face with Natalia and two other girls. "Hola, chica!" said Natalia, happily, walking into the living room. The two girls who had been waiting behind Natalia had followed her into the living room. The three girls sat down on the couch while Ginny sat in one of the chairs that perfectly matched the couch.

"This chica right here is Kelly," said Natalia, pointing to a short blonde girl. "Hello," said Kelly, extremely cheerfully. Kelly smiled and Ginny smiled back shyly; she definitely liked Kelly already. "And that slut over there is Valencia," Natalia said, pointing to a somewhat tall dark brown haired girl who smirked at Ginny. "Where are we going to go?" asked Ginny, a bit nervously. "Oh, we're gonna go pick up Fay and then chill around the city," said Natalia. "Maybe do a little shopping," she added, eying Ginny's clothes.

Ginny felt a bit self-conscious while comparing her own tattered old clothes to their brand new fashionable clothes. Natalia was wearing a knee-length black skirt outlined in hot pink with white polka dots all over the black, a hot pink halter-top, and all black Converse with hot pink shoelaces. Kelly was wearing low-cut light denim capri's, a black and white striped long sleeved sweater, and white Adidas with black stripes and black shoelaces. Valencia was in a short white and gray striped skirt with a red tank top and white Adidas with gray stripes and red shoelaces.

They left the house right after Ginny told Aunt Hilary that they were leaving. They walked down the front stairs of the house; Ginny looked around the city. She was shaking with utter excitement; she could hear the sounds of traffic flooding her ears. That was the only sound she heard until she heard Natalia and Kelly humming some song she had never heard before. She turned to look at them out of curiosity but they were too busy with staying in tune with each other. Valencia walked faster to catch up with Ginny. "You'll have to excuse them. They never stop singing. It can get a little annoying sometimes, but at least they sing good," she said, laughing a bit afterward.

They walked down the crowded sidewalk toward Fay's apartment. Natalia and Kelly, who were ahead of Ginny and Valencia, stopped in front of a large building with darkly tinted windows. They walked through the tinted glass doors and found themselves in a large sitting room; there was a desk straight ahead, stairs to the left, and an elevator to the right. Ginny watched people get on and off the elevator; she had no idea what it was. Natalia and Kelly walked toward it, still humming together. Ginny and Valencia followed silently. The large metal doors of the elevator opened and the four girls walked on.

Kelly pressed the button marked "Penthouse" and the elevator started moving. Ginny griped one hand on the railing while the other squeezed Valencia's left arm. Valencia looked worriedly over to Ginny. "First time in an elevator?" she asked. Ginny nodded; eyes still wide in surprise, amazement, and fear. Natalia and Kelly looked worriedly at Ginny when they heard Valencia. The elevator stopped at the top floor of the 15-story building. The four girls exited the elevator with Natalia holding Ginny's hand comfortingly.

They came to two large cherry-wood doors and Kelly rang the doorbell. A teenage girl, who Ginny guessed was Fay, opened the door. She was the same height as Ginny and had light brown eyes. Her hair was a golden brown with somewhat noticeable dirty-blonde streaks. "Hey!" said Fay, excitedly smiling at the four girls. "Dude, come in. I gotta finish something real quick," she said, running off into another room. Natalia turned to Ginny, smirk intact, "And that's Faylinn, but call her Fay."

Kelly went over to the entertainment area and started looking through stacks of CDs. "Where is it?" she asked herself. Ginny looked at Kelly, a bit confused. _What is she looking for?_ she thought. "Where's the music? This place is boring," said Natalia, plopping down onto a white leather couch and quickly flipping through a magazine. "Yeah! Here it is," Kelly yelled out, putting a purple CD into the stereo and immediately pushing play.  The song "Screamer" by Good Charlotte began playing extremely loudly. 

"Why is life such an issue in your mind?" Kelly began singing along, "Why are the answers to my problems hard to find?" Ginny sat on the white leather couch near Natalia, just watching everything that was going on. She had never listened to Muggle music, been in a Wizarding house in the middle of a Muggle city, or even been around American witches; it was somewhat overwhelming.

Fay came back from the other room. She had obviously just changed because she was now wearing low-cut dark denim jeans with a black 3-row pyramid stud belt turned to the side, a white halter-top, dirty black and white Converse, and a black and white mesh trucker hat turned to the side that said "Surf Naked" on it. She walked over to the stereo and turned on a different song that Ginny also had never heard before, "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana.

Looking Ginny's threadbare old clothes up and down Fay shook her head. "Those will definitely not do," she said to Ginny. Ginny blushed and looked down at her feet. Fay looked thoughtfully at Ginny, "Accio shirt." A black shirt flew into Fay's hand. She held it up for Ginny to look at; it was a black off the shoulder top that said "Baby Girl" in white. Fay handed it to Ginny and then thought for another few seconds, "Accio jeans." A pair of jeans flew into Fay's hand and she held them up for Ginny; they were practically the same as the ones Kelly was wearing except they were long jeans. "Go into that bathroom over there and change while I get you some shoes," said Fay as she walked back into the room the clothes had come from.

Ten minutes later, Ginny came out of the lavatory wearing Faylinn's clothing. She looked great in them but she didn't think so. Fay handed her some black and white Converse, exactly like her own except brand new. "You can keep it all. I never wear those anyway. We can get you some other clothes while we're out too," she said. Ginny blushed, "Thanks." Fay smiled and nodded. "Encrespar pelo," said Fay, holding her wand close to Ginny's hair. Ginny's straight red hair became beautifully wavy. "Now you look gorgeous," said Natalia, smirking yet again.

Kelly jumped up and down a few times until she had everyone's attention. "Are we going yet?" she asked calmly. "Yeah, we better get going," said Valencia. The five girls walked out of Fay's penthouse apartment and back into the elevator. This time, however, Ginny was not frightened. She was actually content with how things were. She looked gorgeous, she felt good about herself, and she had four new best friends. _Now all I need is a boyfriend_, she thought.

+*+*+*+

**Author's Notes:******

**Midnight Ashes: **My story definitely isn't "America rules, Europe drools." Hope ya keep reading this!****

**GoddessTeasha: **Thanks! Hope ya like this chapter too!

**Evelyn Malfoy: **Thanks!

**Lavieenrose78: **I cannot stand stories that are poorly written, so there is no way I would ever write one. No! Not bodily harm! *Gasps* Thanks.

**xangelcrisisx: **Haha, yeah. Thanks!****

**Evil Slytherin Child: **Thanks! Keep reading… it will get a lot better!

**Deatheater4life: **Thanks! I am continuing! Haha…

**Evieteen: **Yeah, Ginny's always been one of my favorites because J.K.R. doesn't write too much about her but it seems as if she isn't very popular. Hope you keep reading.

**SlytherinBitch: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Can't wait for you to keep reviewing!

**SickGirl42: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope ya keep reading!

**Madison27: **Yeah, it's gonna be fun!

**Hope you all love this chapter! Keep the reviews coming! I just love them! Ciao!**

**Oh yeah… Converse and Adidas are shoe brands… just in case ya didn't know. And I'm really into clothes but it's like my style… not what everyone else is wearing in the world. Oh and I'm really into music so there will be a lot more of playing around with them singing and stuff. You might think they're weird but they act just like me and my friends so there ya go.******


End file.
